Taking Chances
by Quicklove202
Summary: AU. Quinn's in love with the one guy she's not allowed to be with. They keep their relationship a secret from everyone and intend on keeping it that way, until a certain brunette catches them together. Horrible summary. Jacob/Quinn, with Rachel/Quinn friendship. ONESHOT.


**AN: Another random oneshot with my favorite pairing. No idea where this idea came from. It's AU obviously, around the beginning of Glee season one. So of course I changed some things. Quinn's not pregnant, didn't cheat on anyone, was with Finn. The only people in Glee club are the orginal five and Finn.** **Jacob's human in this, and a football player. (why? cause I felt like making him one, I dunno lol) Anything else you need to know is probably explained in here. There's also some Rachel/Quinn beginning friendship in here. **

**This is a ONESHOT mind you, so R****ead. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

"Let's go Titans, let's go!"

The Cheerio's clapped along to the chant before repeating it once more. The roar of the crowds on either side echoed throughout the entire stadium, making it hard to hear the commentators. The McKinley side was filled more than it usually was since tonight was the biggest game of the season. No, it wasn't the championship game (like the Titans could ever get that far) but the big rivalry game between McKinley and their rivals from Dayton, Roosevelt High. It was basically the high school equivalence of the Ohio State-Michigan game. It was that intense.

Well, at least to those who actually _liked_ football.

Quinn shook the red and white pom-poms in her hands, although unusually quiet compared to her fellow teammates. She made sure to jump up and down now and again, yelling "Go Titans!" just to ensure Sue didn't call her out for not being peppy enough. This particular match-up was always bittersweet for her. Not that she'd let anyone know it though.

She looked out onto the field, watching as the red and white figures clashed with the blue and silver ones, and exhaled. Her breath showed clearly in front of her, making her see how much the temperature had dropped since the start of the game. Her ears were numb from the cold but the rest of her was pretty warm, thanks to the piping hot cappuccinos that Becky had passed out to the team just moments ago.

"Yay, go Finn!"

As if on cue, the three Cheerios turned their heads, looking up at the sound of Rachel Berry's annoying voice ringing out above all the others. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her head so that her attention was back on the field.

Santana scoffed next to her, shaking her head, "That girl is so pathetic. She thinks that just cause you're no longer with Frankenteen, he's all hers now."

"Yeah, well…" Quinn drifted off, partly because she really didn't care if Finn starting dating Rachel or anything that had to do with either one of them.

"I still can't believe Sue's making us join Glee club." Santana groaned, "And here I was thinking that this was going to be a good year."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just hope we can kill that stupid club as soon as possible." Like she didn't have enough on her plate without having to add Glee club to the list. "I've got better things to do with what little free time I have than singing show tunes."

"Totally. Just the other day I heard Mr. Schuester rapping." Santana grimaced, the face she made making Quinn and Brittany smile, "I thought that if God had to strike me down, now would be the time. I really hope he doesn't do that on a regular basis."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing Rachel Berry everyday." Brittany spoke up, "She talks way too much. She gives me a mignon."

"You mean _migraine_, Britt." Santana corrected the blonde.

Quinn kind of zoned out after Brittany and Santana started up their own conversation. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard the outcries of the crowd, yanking her back to reality. She blinked a few times, looking back and forth, before she saw one of the burly Roosevelt players running toward their end zone after the Titans had fumbled the ball. Santana swore out loud in Spanish next to her, throwing one of her pom-poms on the ground.

Out of the three of them, Santana was the one who knew most about football and enjoyed it more than either Quinn or Brittany did.

The boos from the McKinley side got louder as Finn and rest of the guys trudged off the field and even a few spectators had the audacity to start throwing popcorn and some drinks toward the field. Quinn scowled, sidestepping out of the line of fire when she felt some popcorn kernels land in her hair. Santana immediately went off on the crowd when a pretzel whacked her in the head, yelling profanities in both Spanish and English, while Brittany picked up said pretzel off the ground and started to eat it.

Coach Sylvester quickly intervened when she saw what was going on and practically scared the crowd into utter silence. By the looks of some of them, she would've assumed that they peed their pants out of fear. Oddly, that wasn't an uncommon reaction when it came to Sue Sylvester.

Brushing the popcorn kernels off her head, but mindful of not ruining her hair, Quinn regained her composure when the Timber wolves' offensive linemen jogged out onto the field.

Santana let out a low whistle, before leaning into her and whispering, "God doesn't their quarterback has a great ass?"

Quinn nodded along, even though she wasn't even staring in the quarterback's direction. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the person she'd been looking for, yet been avoiding at the same time. Just seeing him was enough to bring a smile to her face, which caused her to bite down on her lip, hoping it would make her smile fade.

"You know, I think the pervert who invented these cheer skirts had a wife who created those tight, form fitting football pants." Santana continued on, smirking, "Gotta love America."

Quinn let her smile break through a little, keeping her attention on the game at hand, specifically the tall Timber wolf with the number 21 on his back.

The rest of the game really didn't work in McKinley's favor, with Roosevelt rallying up another two touchdowns and an extra field goal before the end of the game. It wasn't much of a surprise, since McKinley's team pretty much was the worst team this side of Ohio.

"Puck says the party's still on for tonight." Santana stated after reading the text message he'd just sent her. She pocketed her phone and looked back at her two best friends, "We're going right?"

Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically, since she absolutely loves parties.

"You can count me out." Quinn pulled open the door to the girl's locker room and walked inside.

Santana rolled her eyes, following the blonde toward their lockers, "C'mon, Q. You say that about every party that comes up. Loosen up a little. You deserve to have fun once in a while. All you ever do is homework, cheer routines, and pray."

_If you only knew, Santana…_

"You know how my parents are, Santana." she replied, stopping in front of her locker and twisting her combination until the lock opened. "They're very strict when it comes to parties."

"But they're strict about _everything_." the Latina complained, leaning against her own locker, "Just tell them you're hanging out at my house for a few hours."

Quinn pulled out her heavy Cheerio's duffel bag and slammed her locker shut, "I can't lie to them, Santana." That in its self was a lie. In fact, she's been lying to them for months.

"You are too much of a good two shoes, Fabray." Santana shook her head as she opened up her locker, "One of these days it's gonna bite you in the ass. And I'm gonna laugh when it does."

"How do these work again?" Brittany wondered out loud, still standing in front of locker with a confused expression on her face.

Santana sighed, quickly taking out her duffel bag and putting the lock back on her locker before helping Brittany with hers. "So what are we going to do tonight, then?"

Quinn stopped in her place, looking back at her, "Huh?"

Santana turned around when she finished opening Brittany's locker, "You can't go to the party so we're gonna have to do something else. I say we order take-out from Breadsticks then head over to Britt's house to chill."

Quinn arched her eyebrow in surprise, "But you want to go to Puck's party." Santana, in all the years that she'd known her, never turned down the chance to drink and party just because she couldn't go. Santana and Brittany always just went without her.

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, well, I figured we've ditched you enough times to go and party…and besides there'll always be others ones."

"B-but you want to go. You guys should go." Quinn mentally slapped herself when she realized she'd stuttered. She never stuttered.

Santana's eyes narrowed suspiciously, knowing that. "Ok, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." she lied, adjusting her duffel bag on her shoulder, "I just don't want you guys to miss out on a lot of fun just for me."

"You're so lying!" Santana exclaimed, pointing her index finger toward the blonde.

Quinn scoffed, moving her hand to her hip, "I am not."

"Are you back together with Finn or something?" Santana demanded, her arms folding across her chest, "Cause if you are, and want to hang with him tonight, you should just say so."

Quinn shook her head, "It's not that."

She'd broken up with Finn for a reason and had no intention of getting back together with him. Not because he was a bad guy or anything, because he definitely wasn't, but because she didn't have _those _kinds of feelings toward him. At least not anymore.

"I just, well, I have plans tonight with my parents," she continued, "It's Scrabble night."

Brittany and Santana stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Good one, Q." Santana chuckled, wiping away a fake tear, "But seriously whataya doing tonight?"

"I told you what I'm doing tonight." she retorted, feeling her face heat up, "And no, I'm not lying to you."

"Okay, okay, chillax Fabray." Santana held up her hands in surrender, "No need to get all testy."

Quinn rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone, glancing at the screen, "Look, I've got to get going. My parent's will have my neck if I'm late."

"Uh-huh." Quinn knew by the look on Santana's face that she still wasn't buying the whole Scrabble thing but whatever, she wasn't gonna hang around and argue with her about it.

Quinn walked past toward her two friends, giving a faint wave, "Have fun at Puck's party. Try not to get too wasted."

"We'll find out sooner or later what you're doing, Fabray. Or _who_ you're doing." Santana called after her just as she left the locker room.

* * *

Quinn tapped her foot anxiously before pacing back and forth under the bleachers, in an alcove that was a popular hangout for the stoner kids. By now the stadium was deserted, making it eerily silent. She wrapped her arms around herself as paced. She was alone and it was dark. Those two things did not sit well with her. It had the makings of a cliché horror movie. She huffed in frustration, the cold night air making her shiver. She hated being cold.

Tired of waiting, she quickly pulled out her phone and sent him another text. _Where are you?_

She had no sooner put her phone back in her pocket when she was suddenly spun around, making a tiny shriek escape her lips. Although that shriek was quickly muffled when a pair of hot lips captured her own with fervor. She was taken aback to say the least, but didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. She knew whose lips those were. They were the ones she'd been waiting for.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pulled on the hairs of his neck, making him growl and subsequently deepen their kiss. She giggled when he lifted her up with no effort whatsoever and began showering her face in warm kisses. He set her back on her feet and craned his neck down so that he could nuzzle the crook of her neck. "Mmm…I've missed you."

She ran her fingers through his short damp hair and kissed his temple, smiling, "We just talked on the phone a few hours ago, you know."

"But that's not the same as holding you." he pointed out, pulling away and straightening up so that he could look into her eyes. "Or kissing you, or touching you…"

Quinn reddened at that last one. She shook her head before meeting his gaze again. "You were amazing tonight."

He shrugged, chuckling, "You told me to win for you, I did."

"Yes you did. Just as you always do." She stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso before placing a kiss to his chest. She then pressed her cheek against his chest, reveling in his warmth. She could always count on him to be warm, no matter the weather. She sighed heavily. "So how long have we got?"

"About ten minutes, I'd say. Then I have to get on the bus with the others. But don't worry, I'll drive back here as soon as I can. Then we can have our date."

"About that," she lifted her head, "we're gonna have to make new plans." He frowned. "After we talked, my dear mother told me, at the last minute, that her church book club is instead having their meeting at our house. They'll probably be there all night." she looked up at him apologetically, "So much for making you dinner…"

"It's okay, lamb." he leaned down and kissed her lips, "We can just go to my house. My parents are gone for the weekend. So I can make _you_ dinner. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful," she replied, "except you can't cook. Like at all." She did her best not to laugh at his expression.

He scoffed, "I can too! You love my mac n' cheese. You said it's the best you ever had!"

"The noodles weren't fully cooked and the cheese was all runny." she admitted, recalling the first time he tried to make dinner for her. The first of many failed, yet admirable, attempts. "But I really liked the bacon bits you added."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her, "Note to self, never make food for my girlfriend ever again."

"Now wait a minute, that's not fair, you make an amazing bowl of cereal." He looked at her in disbelief before bursting into laughter, Quinn joining in.

He moved his hands to her hips and kissed her forehead, "Whatever, we can order pizza."

She arched her brow. "Canadian bacon and pineapple, right?"

He nodded, smiling, "Of course. It's the only kind of pizza you like. Tell me, did you mother eat a lot of bacon when she was pregnant with you? Cause, you're the most bacon obsessed person I've ever met."

She scoffed, "I am not bacon-obsessed. I love it, but I'm not _obsessed_."

"Mmm-hmm, whatever you say, lamb." he leaned down and captured her lips again, making her sigh in pleasure. He guided her backwards until she felt her back hit one of the metal support beams. She moaned against his lips as his hands slid up and down her sides, caressing them, while his lips devoured hers. His kisses were more hungry, more forceful.

"Watch your hickey placement." she breathed when she felt his lips leave hers and start trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. She gasped when he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot making her hips jerk forward. "Jacob…" Her eyes all but rolled back into her head when she felt his tongue dart out, teasing her already sensitive skin.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back before crashing her lips against his. He pinned her against the beam, leaving no space between them. They made out for a couple minutes before Jacob suddenly pulled away.

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." he reminded her, stepping back with a smirk on his face.

She stared at him, her mouth agape, before playfully glaring at him. "I'm starting to regret ever teaching you that." She smoothed out her uniform before lightly smacking his chest, "And you aren't supposed to use it against me!"

"You know you love me, Quinn." He pulled back into his arms, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Yeah, well…." her gaze drifted over his shoulder and her eyes widened. There only a few feet away from them was Rachel Berry, looking like she'd stepped out of an episode of _The Brady Bunch_ in her corduroy skirt, collegiate sweater, knee socks, and coat all coordinated in McKinley's colors. Quinn jumped away from Jacob, as if he'd burned her, and glared at the small brunette. "Can I help you with something?"

Jacob turned around after realizing that they weren't alone.

Rachel swallowed hard, lifting up the small red beret in her hands, "I-I'd forgotten my hat on the bleachers."

Jacob swore under his breath when he checked his watch, "Shit, I've gotta go, Quinn." He turned back around to face her and kissed her lips. "I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too." she whispered, tearing her gaze off the hobbit, who for some reason was still there, and kissing his cheek.

She watched him go with a heavy heart, waiting until he was completely out of sight before turning her attention back on Rachel. "And you're still here, _why_?"

"Was that your boyfriend?" Rachel wondered softly, briefly looking back over her shoulder.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw I will break your face three times over."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and blinked, never receiving a threat of that magnitude from the blonde cheerio before. "I take it that means he has a girlfriend or something?"

"I don't go after guys who are already taken, Berry." Quinn snatched her duffel bag off the ground and shrugged the strap onto her shoulder, "That's your thing, remember?"

Rachel frowned. "I only ever made a move on Finn after _you_ broke up with him."

Quinn nodded, "But you've been drooling over him since freshman year."

"So, you two weren't even together then." Rachel pointed out, shaking her head.

"And we're not together now. He's yours. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got somewhere I need to be." This conversation was pointless anyways. She walked past Rachel just as the girl spoke up again. "He doesn't want me."

Quinn knew she should've kept walking but for some unknown reason, she stopped and turned around. "Of course he wants you." Finn had been eyeing Rachel the entire time he was with Quinn. She would've been more affected by it, had she not been falling in love with Jacob at the time.

Rachel shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself when the wind picked up, "No he doesn't. He wants you."

Quinn scoffed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Yeah, right."

Rachel raised her shoulders and sighed, "All I know is whenever I'm looking at him, he's looking at you. He's clearly not over you, Quinn. I think he wants you back."

"Well I don't want him back." she adjusted her grip on her duffel, since the strap was digging into her shoulder, "I broke up with him for a reason."

Rachel nodded, "For the Roosevelt player."

"His name's Jacob, actually." Quinn bit down on her lip to keep her smile from showing. Just thinking about him made her grin like an idiot.

"Well, he's a lot cuter than the Jacob I unfortunately know." she said, referring to the most notorious Jacob of McKinley, Jacob Ben Israel, who also happened to have an unhealthy obession with her.

Quinn smirked, "Anyone is cuter than that Jew-fro."

"Even Patches?" Patches, being Lima's residential homeless guy.

Quinn chuckled, despite herself, "Sure." The two of them looked at each other before laughing.

But then Quinn realized that this was Rachel Berry she was sharing a laugh with and quickly stopped. She took a second to compose herself, wiping all traces of humor off her face.

"You know you should really smile more," Rachel commented, "You've got a lovely smile."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at the fact that Rachel had just complimented her. Weird. "Thanks."

"If you don't mind my asking…"

Quinn internally groaned, knowing she would in fact probably end up minding whatever it was that Berry wanted to ask her. She watched as Rachel shoved her glove covered hands into her coat pockets, before speaking.

"Why are you sneaking around with Jacob? I mean, if you're not having an _affair,_" Rachel cringed a little when she saw the look Quinn gave her, wishing she'd come up with another word, "why are you hiding your relationship?"

Quinn shut her eyes for a moment before sighing heavily, "It's complicated."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. She never could've imagined anything in Quinn Fabray's life being anything short of perfect, let alone complicated. "How so?"

Quinn stared at her for a second, actually contemplating telling her, before shaking her head, "It's a long story."

She walked past Rachel, therefore ending the conversation (or so she thought) but the mini diva just followed her, her annoying shoes clicking against the concrete as she walked.

"Well, I've got time." Rachel said delicately, slowing down when she caught up to the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes before turning her head to meet her gaze, "You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, aren't you?"

Rachel smiled brightly, nodding her head, "That would be correct."

"Okay, but you have to swear on your life that what I say to you will never be repeated in any way, shape or form. Got it?" Rachel nodded, though her smile faded under the glare Quinn gave her.

* * *

The two of them headed toward the parking lot in silence, as Quinn tried to figure how to start. She knew Rachel was anxiously awaiting details which just made it even harder for her to gather her thoughts together. She really wasn't comfortable talking about this with anyone, not that she could anyways, and having to talk to Rachel Berry of all people, well that didn't make it any easier. "I'm going to give you the sparks notes version." she decided, not wanting to tell Rachel every single detail.

"Over the summer, the Cheerios had their summer camp over in Dayton. Our camp wasn't too far from Roosevelt High, so wherever we went on our downtime, we usually ran into Roosevelt's cheer squad. If you want to call them that…" she shook her head, getting sidetracked, "Anyways, where there are cheerleaders, there are-"

"Football players." Rachel finished for her.

Quinn glared at her. "Do you want to tell the story? No? Then don't interrupt me."

Rachel clamped her mouth shut and just listened as she continued.

"So I met Jacob, he was, _is_, amazing in every way. I fell for him instantly. And hard. We got together shortly after our first meeting, but of course we couldn't tell anyone about it cause Coach Sylvester has a rule about her Cheerios dating our rivals. If she found out she'd probably demote me to the bottom of the pyramid…then give my title as head cheerio to Santana." she scoffed at the very idea.

"Couldn't let that happen, now could you?" Rachel muttered under breath, not intending for Quinn to hear her. After all, Quinn's popularity was her everything. That was one thing Rachel would never understand about her.

Quinn kept talking, even though she very well heard what the hobbit had said. "And then there's that whole thing about our father's hating each other's guts…."

Rachel's gaze snapped toward her, her eyes widening, "Huh?"

"It's so much of a cliché, it's ridiculous." she sighed, stopping when they reached the deserted school parking lot, with the exception of Rachel's car. "Our father's work in rival firms and absolutely despise each other. If they ever found out Jacob and I were seeing each other, my father would probably sent me to a convent in Switzerland and Jacob's father would probably send him to military school in Georgia."

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet!" Rachel gasped, both of her hands touching her cheeks, "And like Tony and Maria, and Jack and Rose!"

"What lovely comparisons, Rachel." Quinn said sarcastically, shoving her hands deep her jacket pockets to keep them warm. "Doomed lovers who failed to get their happy ending."

"I'm sorry, Quinn." she immediately apologized, after realizing this, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but you're right." Quinn looked toward the main street and watching the cars pass by, "The similarities are definitely too close for my liking."

"But of course your story will achieve a much happier ending." Rachel said confidently.

Quinn shrugged off her duffel bag, letting it fall by her feet with a thud. "That's what I pray for."

She glanced down at the ground, debating on whether or not to take a chance by sitting down. She'd been on her feet all day and needed to sit down.

"Jacob's coming back here to pick you up?" Rachel asked, fishing through her purse as she spoke.

Quinn nodded, still eyeing the curb, "Yeah, it's safer this way."

"Well, we can wait for him in my car." Rachel offered, already walking toward her car, keys in hand, "It's much warmer in there than standing out here."

"You really don't have to do that." Quinn picked up her duffel yet again when Rachel beckoned her toward the car nevertheless.

"It's nothing, Quinn, really." she reassured her before sliding into the driver's seat.

Quinn sighed, walking around toward the passenger side and opening the door. Once inside, she closed the door and put her duffel down by her feet.

Rachel turned on the ignition and almost immediately the car was filled with Barbara Streisand's voice. She quickly turned the volume down and pressed the eject button. "Sorry about that."

"She's your idol, right?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, turning up the heater, "I worship her. Anyways, please continue with your story."

Quinn leaned against the seat, relaxing her body, "I pretty much told you everything you need to know."

"It must be awful having to sneak around." Rachel said quietly after a few seconds of silence. "I don't think I'd be good at that at all."

"Why, because you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut?"

She shook her head, "No. I would be forced to be living a lie. Lying to those I care about, my friends…"

"No being able to tell your about the amazing guy you're with. Unable to wear his letterman's jacket around whenever you want. Unable to bring him home to meet your parents. Unable to go on normal dates without fearing you might get caught by someone you know." Quinn turned her head, fighting the sudden urge to cry.

"Is that why you're so mean at school?" Rachel asked, "Because you're trying to hide the fact that you're hurting?"

Oh God, Quinn thought. This was turning into a therapy session. With Rachel Berry of all people. Great.

"I guess so." she reluctantly muttered, "It sucks being so in love and not being able to show it, or talk about it."

"It definitely doesn't help that I've got Sue constantly breathing down my neck to make everyone's life a living hell. It's actually apart of my contract."

Rachel frowned, "Contract?"

Quinn nodded, rolling her eyes, "Sue makes her Cheerios sign these stupid contracts when they join the squad. It's utterly ridiculous and most of the stuff in there is probably illegal, but of course, Sue being Sue, can get away with whatever she wants. We even had to sign them in blood. No joke. Brittany has this theory that Sue used our blood to clone us and that our clones are stuck in the girl's bathroom mirrors." she chuckled, "Brittany doesn't really understand the concept of a reflection."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "How that girl made it to high school is beyond me."

Quinn chuckled, "I know, right?"

* * *

If someone were to have told Quinn that she would up having a conversation with Rachel Berry in her car and actually being okay with it, she would've said they were senile. And yet, here she was talking to the girl who annoyed her like no other about normal stuff, like music, movies, and television shows. It was weird, knowing she actually had a few things in common and similar interests with the Jewish diva. Kind of made her regret bullying her these past two years.

Rachel was currently rambling about her hopes for the upcoming _American Idol _season when a knock came to her driver's window, making her jump _and_ scream, in turn freaking out Quinn. Rachel turned her head, seeing Jacob outside her car and swore loudly before turning back to Quinn, glaring at her. "Sorry about that." Quinn apologized sheepishly, quickly opening the passenger door and stepping out.

"Did I scare you two?" Jacob wondered as he made his way around the car toward Quinn.

"Yes!" Rachel answered, slamming the car door in a huff. "I nearly died, thanks to you."

"She's a drama queen, this one." Quinn explained, before rising on her toes and properly greeting her boyfriend.

Jacob pulled away, surprised at the PDA but nevertheless enjoyed it. With one arm wrapped securely around Quinn's waist, he looked back at Rachel. "So lamb, who's your friend?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel said, introducing herself. She stepped forward and held out her hand for Jacob to shake. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Jacob Black. Nice to meet you." Jacob laughed, shaking her tiny hand, "And thanks for keeping my girl company." He turned and kissed Quinn's forehead.

Rachel couldn't help but beam at the obvious blush creeping onto Quinn's cheeks. "Anytime, Jacob."

"We, uh, better get going." Quinn said to Jacob, looking up at him, "I'm starved and I know you are too."

"Mmm-hmm, I could eat a elephant." He dropped his arm from her waist and picked up Quinn's duffel bag for her. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel." he said as he walked over to her, shaking her hand again.

"Likewise, Jacob. You…wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?" She noticed Quinn cast her a look of disbelief from behind Jacob.

"Uh, sorry." he replied, shaking his head, "But I've got two older sisters. They're away at school though."

Rachel shrugged, giggling, "Just thought I'd ask."

"Okay, okay, babe why don't you wait in the car?" Quinn touched his arm, "I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." He gave one smile to Rachel before heading back to his truck.

"Gosh, he's dreamier than I realized." Rachel sighed, once he was out of earshot.

Quinn playfully glared at her. "Hands off, man hands. He's taken."

Rachel laughed, "Of course. I wouldn't think of it."

"Mmm-hmm, you better not." Quinn started to walk toward Jacob's car, "Bye, Rachel."

"I won't ever tell your secret, Quinn." Rachel said, stopping her in her tracks, "I hope you know that."

She turned around and looked back at the short brunette, "I know that. You aren't stupid enough to do something like that to me. And thanks, Rachel. It truly means a lot." she added shortly after, "In return I won't ever slushie you again."

"Really?"

Quinn genuinely smiled, nodding her head, "Really." she turned around to leave, but stopped at the last second before turning back around. "Oh by the way, Santana, Brittany, and I are joining Glee Club."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Wh-why? I mean, really? That's great! We could use more voices! Wait, you guys can sing, right?"

Quinn shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes again, "No, Rachel. Actually we can't. Not at all. We can't carry a tune to save our lives."

"Well, that's okay, we can work around that-"

"We can sing, Rachel." Quinn interjected louder than intended, to cut off the girl's rambling before she got going.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, her hand moving over her heart, "Oh thank god."

She just shook her head, laughing, "See you Monday, Berry."

"Wait Quinn!" Quinn stopped again, looking back at her, eyebrow arched.

Rachel walked back to her car, kneeling on the seat, as she hastily scrambled for something. She walked back to Quinn before handing her a small slip of paper, "Here. It's my number, so you can call me if you ever need to talk about _certain_ things. Any time."

Quinn looked at the piece of paper for a second before taking it. "Thanks, Rachel." She pocketed the slip and stared at her. "I better get going."

Rachel nodded and made a movement to give the blonde a hug, while she made a movement to give the brunette a handshake. They both laughed awkwardly before Rachel held out her hand while Quinn stepped forward for a hug. Wow, things just got even more awkward.

"Okay, let's just high-five." Rachel decided.

Quinn looked at her hesitantly. What were they ten? She shook her head and reluctantly high-fived Rachel's hand. The two of them frowned when they realized how off they'd been. They nearly missed each other's hands all together.

Quinn put her down. "That was pathetic."

"Worse high five ever. Toddlers could do better than that." Rachel agreed, before holding up her hand again, "Here, we have to look at each other's elbows when we do it to get it right."

Quinn looked at her skeptically. "You're serious?"

She nodded, "Just trust me, it'll work."

Quinn sighed, looking at Rachel's elbow as they slapped their hands together. It worked perfectly, much to surprise.

Rachel smiled proudly, putting her hand back in her pocket, "See?"

"Yes, Rachel." she drawled, before heading back toward Jacob's truck yet again, "Night."

Rachel couldn't help but call out after her as Quinn hoisted herself up into Jacob's truck, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Quinn stopped, her hand on the inside of the door, and looked at Rachel, shrugging. "Depends how I feel come Monday."

"Oh, come on, Quinn. Take a chance on me." she sang the latter sentence making Quinn roll her eyes.

"Singing ABBA isn't going to help your case, Berry."

"You know you want to be friends, Quinn." she teased, "Whether you'll admit it or not, you enjoy my company."

"Don't make me slushie you first thing Monday."

Rachel scoffed, her hands moving to her hips, "What happened to your _I won't ever slushie you again _promise?"

Quinn smirked, "It's null and void. I had my fingers crossed behind my back as I said it."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Liar."

Her green eyes also narrowed. "You know I was gonna text you this weekend, but after that remark, I change my mind." And with that, Quinn pulled the car door close.

Rachel chuckled, waving as Jacob pulled out of the parking lot and walked back to her car with a smile on her face.

She'd become friends with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Quinn rolled onto her side, resting her head against Jacob's chest and sighing. Her body was exhausted. "You wear me out, Jacob Black." She felt as though she'd just climbed Mt. Everest or something.

"Likewise, lamb." he murmured, resting his back against his headboard and closing his eyes. He smirked. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

She lifted her head off his chest to look at him and scoffed, "You're the insatiable one."

She glanced back at the alarm clock on his nightstand and mentally groaned. She reluctantly sat up and then proceeded to untangle her body from Jacob's.

"Nope, none of that." Jacob grabbed a hold of her just as she reached the edge of the bed and pulled her back into his arms. "You're not going anywhere."

He moved her on her back and rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his arms so he didn't put his weight on her.

"Jacob, it's late. We need to get going if we're to make it to my house by my curfew."

"Can't you say you've decided to stay over at Santana's or Brittany's?" he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, "Cause I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

She sighed heavily, kissing his temple, "My parents are going to want to call their parents for confirmation. It won't work. Now c'mon, get off me babe."

"Fine." He rolled off of her, laying on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as she got out of bed. "You better put some clothes on fast because my willpower is slowly fading." he warned, admiring Quinn's nude figure as she searched around the room for her clothes.

"Here." she picked up his jersey and pulled it over her head, "Better?"

He shook his head, grinning, "No. Having you in my clothes is definitely not helping."

"Well, then make yourself useful and help me find my underwear." she said, picking up her other articles of clothing, minus the underwear she couldn't find for the life of her.

"Try the trashcan." he suggested, "I didn't leave those itty bitty things intact."

She scowled, but thankfully she knew better than to come over to his house without spares after learning that the hard way. She lifted up her duffel bag and set it on the edge of her bed, rummaging through it until she found an extra pair of underwear.

She slipped them on and then proceeded to put her clothes back on. Unlike Jacob who just stayed naked in bed. Not that she minded the view, but he was seriously distracting her of the more pressing matters at hand.

"Did we eat all the pizza? I forget." He threw the sheets off his body before standing upright. Quinn looked up from her shoes, swearing under her breath at the sight of him. "I think there are a few slices left." she murmured, concentrating on his face and not the rest of him. _Stupid Jacob, he's really too gorgeous for his own good. _

"Awesome," he grinned, "I sure worked up an appetite again."

"Jacob, please get dressed." Quinn begged, gathering up his clothes for him.

"Now there's a sentence I've never heard in my life." he chuckled, walking past her before heading downstairs.

She huffed in frustration before following him downstairs, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and his clothes in her other hand.

She walked into the kitchen, not surprised at the sight of him scarfing down what was left of the pizza they ordered. She never understood how he could _always _be hungry. When he noticed her in the doorway, he pointed to the slice of pizza in his hand. "You want some?"

_Yes, but not the pizza, she thought, eyeing his naked body up and down. _She shook her head of the dirty thoughts that popped into her head and tossed him his boxers, "What I want is for you to put your clothes on. Please?"

"On one condition." He put the half eaten slice of pizza down and stalked toward her, that dominant Alpha male glint in his eyes.

Quinn folded her arms across her chest, staring at him firmly, "No, Jacob."

_Stay strong, Fabray! Don't give in. Don't give into his sexiness. Well…at least not again._

"Quinn." She shivered at the sound of his deep, husky voice and focused her attention on anywhere but at him. If she looked him in the eyes, she'd be a goner.

_This would be so much easier if he just put his damn clothes back on. Stupid Jacob. _

She pushed at his chest when he backed her up against the counter. "You're a horrible influence on me, you know that?"

"I think you've got things backwards." he chuckled, lifting her up onto the counter and pushing her down flat on her back. "Besides, you're just as much as a bad influence as I am."

"Am not. And you know this isn't sanitary." she commented as Jacob pulled down her underwear. _So much for not giving in…_

He smirked, meeting her gaze, "That hasn't stopped us before."

"If I miss my curfew because of you, I'll probably be grounded, which means I won't be able to go out, which means we won't get to see each other." she reminded.

"You've never missed your curfew in your life, I'm sure they'll let you go with a warning." he countered, kissing the insides of her thighs.

"You better be right." she grumbled, grabbing him by the back of his head and bringing him to her, kissing him roughly.

* * *

"I hope you're happy now. I smell like sex." Quinn moved her feet off Jacob's dashboard and leaned forward, picking up her duffel bag at her feet before rummaging through it, in search of her body spray.

"No, you don't. You smell like me." With one hand firmly on the wheel, Jacob leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck.

"Same thing. Now, eyes on the road, babe." she warned, gently pushing his face away. "Last thing we need is to get in an accident."

"Not on my watch." he said seriously, "I'd never let anything happen to you."

She found her body spray and popped off the cap before spritzing herself with it. She put the bottle back and then curled back into Jacob.

He kept one hand on the wheel while the other slid around her waist, holding her firmly, "You know what we should do?"

She looked ahead as he drove, "What?"

"Run away." he answered, "Leave this stupid town. Get on the nearest freeway and just drive"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, looking up at him, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. Point is we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. We'd be free to be together and not have to worry about our parents taking us away from each other."

"It's tiring, sneaking around, isn't it?" she said quietly before moving away from him. "You know..." she met his gaze and smiled sadly, "I'd understand if you'd want to break things off."

His brow furrowed as he looked at her, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but this… you're a wonderful guy, Jacob. You deserve to have a girlfriend you can bring home to your parents and show off to your friends. With me, that's never going to happen."

"Which is why we should leave." he put his blinker on and pulled over to the side of road, then putting his hazard lights on. "Look, Quinn, you are the one I'm _meant _to be with. The one I _want _to be with. Nothing is ever going to change that. But if you want to take a break from us, I'll wait for you."

"I'm not worth all this trouble, Jacob." she looked away from him, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"But you are, Quinn." he said softly, directing her gaze back onto him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She smiled lovingly at him, "I feel the same way."

"Really?" he looked at her in surprise, "You mean _bacon's_ not the best thing that ever happened to you?"

She scoffed, smacking his shoulder, "You're such a jerk!"

He just laughed, catching her by the wrist when she tried to hit him again and pulled her into his arms. "No way, none of that." she instantly shimmied away from him, sitting as far away from his as possible, "I don't trust you."

"Fine." he restarted the car and pulled back onto the road. He glanced at the clock and saw that they might even make it in time for her curfew.

"I would love to run away with you, Jacob." Quinn spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Jacob turned his head, smiling, "Really?"

She nodded, "But let me finish, that doesn't mean that we can. I mean, we're not even eighteen yet. If we just left, you know our parents would come looking for us, thinking we got kidnapped or something. And if they found out we left _together_, I know my father would be all the more determined to drag me back home so he could hand out my punishment. Besides, what about school? And then there's the issue of money. I think our parents would get pretty suspicious if we tapped into our bank accounts."

He nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I guess it would be a pretty stupid idea."

She shook her head, frowning, "Not stupid, we'd just have to wait until we're both eighteen so we could move out and start our lives together somewhere else. Then they won't be able to stop us. We'll be adults."

"Yeah, two years isn't that long of a wait anyways, until then we'll just have to keep doing what we're doing." He turned right and parked at the corner. He couldn't pull up to her house without the risk of being seen by her folks.

"Which leads me to ask about Rachel." he continued, unbuckling his seatbelt and taking the keys out. "You're positive she's not going to tell anyone about us?"

Quinn nodded, taking off her own seatbelt, "Yeah, she won't tell. We can trust her."

Jacob got out and walked around the car before opening Quinn's door for her. "You know, last time I checked you hated the girl. What happened?"

"She's annoying at times," she admitted, taking his hand when he offered it and hopped out, "but I never really hated her. Just acted like I did. Have to keep up appearances, you know."

He took her hand and led her toward the woods behind the houses. "Are you two friends now?"

"Yeah…" she chuckled, wrapping her arm around his, "I guess that means that hell has now frozen over, huh?"

"I guess it does." he chuckled.

"It'll be nice though, being able to talk to someone about this, about us." she leaned her head against his arm as they walked, "I can't do that with Santana or Brittany. They'd tell the whole school about it."

"Same with my friends, they couldn't keep a secret to save their lives." he sighed heavily, stopping when he saw Quinn's house in sight. "Guess this is where we part." he glanced down at his watch, "Perfect timing too."

She let go of arm and instead wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her as close to him as humanely possible. This was the part they hated most.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, we'll spend the whole day together." he promised, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Jacob." she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Love you too, Quinn." he murmured, leaning down and kissing her a few times before reluctantly letting go of her.

"Drive safe." she pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him one last time before heading toward her house.

Jacob watched her go, waiting until she appeared at her window, blowing him a kiss as she always did, before he headed back toward his truck.

* * *

Quinn walked away from her window before plopping down on her bed. Her parents hadn't suspected anything out of the ordinary, thank god. She moved to the edge of her bed and then proceeded to kick off her shoes. She shrugged off her Cheerio's jacket, but not before pulling out the slip of paper Rachel had given her. She took her phone out of her other pocket and typed the number, then saving it into her contacts under the name _Rachel_. She'd first saved it under _Man hands _but changed it. Rachel was her friend now, she reminded herself.

Oh God.

She fell back on her bed, her hands covering her face, groaning. She'd just befriended the lamest girl in school.

As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


End file.
